It has been known that an organic electroluminescence device has advantages that: it can emit high-brightness light with a low supply voltage; it can achieve various emission colors by changing the kinds of organic compound; and it is easy to be manufactured in a form of a luminescent panel having plate shape. It therefore deserves considering to employ the organic electroluminescence device as a light source of a lighting apparatus.
As such kinds of lighting apparatus, JP2012-104504A discloses a lighting apparatus including: light-emission units each including an organic electroluminescence device as a light source; a base unit supporting the light-emission unit; and electrodes that are fixed to the base unit so as to supply electricity therethrough to the light-emission unit.
However, this lighting apparatus has a disadvantage that it has few degrees of freedom for an arrangement of the light-emission units, because fixed positions of the electrodes on the base unit restrict arrangements of the light-emission units.